A combustion burner of the type described comprises a mixture nozzle defining a mixture fluid passage through which a mixture fluid, containing solid fuel and primary gas for transferring purposes, flows toward a furnace, and a gas supply nozzle defining a gas passage through which secondary gas or secondary and tertiary gases flow. The secondary and the tertiary gases flow to surround the mixture gas. An oil burner for ignition purposes is provided within the mixture nozzle.
In a conventional combustion burner, a flame stabilizer ring is provided in the vicinity of an outlet end of the mixture nozzle, and the secondary and the tertiary gases are swirled by swirl-producing devices, and are injected from the gas supply nozzles.
During the operation of the combustion burner, a reduction region, including an ignition region and an unignition region inside the ignition region, is formed in the vicinity of the outlet of the mixture nozzle, and further an air-rich region, containing a larger amount of oxygen, is formed to surround the reduction region. By enhancing the combustion rate at the reduction region, the low-NOx combustion can be achieved.
Recently, combustion burners have been required to achieve the low-NOx combustion, and also have been required to have a large capacity. As a result, the diameter of the mixture nozzle of the combustion burners has been increased.
When the diameter of the mixture nozzle increases, the ignition region of the reduction region is relatively decreased accordingly. As a result, the low-NOx combustion in the reduction region is suppressed.